Star Trek Voyager- Legacy
by CptKJaneway
Summary: Katrina Janeway is one of the most elite individuals to graduate the Starfleet Academy, and is about to embark on one of the most memorable journeys of her life. She is not only the youngest Captain to be in charge of a Federation Starship but is also in charge of the largest crew starfleet has ever assigned to one captain. The U.S.S Legacy lives up to its name but can Katrina ?
1. Here We Go Again

The outside was more vibrant than usual. The sky was crystal clear it was as if it was covered by a baby blue blanket. The trees seemed to dance with the light summer breeze. Katrina stared out her window knowing that there was a possibility she may never see the trees dance again or see the sky dressed in such a beautiful blue; but her thoughts were soon interrupted, by her Aunt Phoebe practically screaming upstairs.

"Katy are you ready you need to be at the Federation headquarters in twenty minutes". She looked at herself in the mirror one last time ; her hair was perfectly placed in her signature ponytail and her uniform met Starfleet regulations. Katrina adjusted her Captains pins one last time before dashing to the car.  
Once she sat down Phoebe shook her head in disapproval. This didn't not go unnoticed by Katrina " what did I do now?" Phoebe began to drive " you're a Starfleet Captain you can't be late" She rolled her eyes " I won't be late besides like you said I'm the captain therefore they can't leave without me. Couldn't we have just done site to site transport ?"

"No" phoebe stated matter of factly " you have way to much luggage driving will be more efficient." Katrina couldn't help smiling at her aunt's last statement " you just sounded like Aunt Seven." Phoebe smiled back " you may see her before you leave" then her smile turned into a sad smile " I'm really sorry your parents couldn't be here Katy but I know for fact that they are beyond proud of you." Katrina shrugged nonchalantly " I know I understand that they are working and that means making sacrifices even if they aren't in our favor but i'm sure when I become a mom someday I will be in the same position." Phoebe parked and looked at Katrina one last time : "  
How did your parents get so lucky you're beautiful, kind, and smart beyond words i'm so proud of you and I love you so much." She wiped a couple tears " be safe up there Captain" Katrina retrieved her belongings and hugged her aunt hard and long " I love you too"

Katrina made her way to the loading bay and was in shock at what she saw before her. The ship was the largest she has ever seen It was in the Invincible-class, however she was still amazed. She then saw the name U.S.S Legacy, and mumbled to herself " it certainly lives up to its name."  
"I know right !" Katrina shrieked in surprise. The girl next to her tried to hold in her laughter " Oh i'm so sorry ! are you alright I didn't mean to frighten you". Katrina smiled kindly " It's alright I suppose i'm just a bit jumpy with nerves." The girl laughed " Im Charlotte its nice to meet you" Katrina sighed with relief " I'm Katrina and likewise." These were one of the many moments that she was grateful she looked more like her dad then her mom.  
She had his olive-complexion, and dark brown eyes however, her hair wasn't quite as dark as her fathers nor as light as her mother's. She hated to be in the spotlight because of her mother's fame. Katrina knew once she introduced herself to the crew all bets were off. Despite that she still wanted to enjoy her anonymity for a bit longer.  
"I suppose we better get to our posts I wouldn't want to get on bad terms with the captain." Katrina smirked " I wouldn't worry too much about that"

Once they were aboard Katrina made her way to her quarters which had the state of the art tempurpedic bed, a replicator, a sonic shower, a jacuzzi, a dining room and a living room. This felt so surreal. Luckily her quarters were connected to her ready room so she didn't have to worry about confronting her crew just yet. The moment she sat down at her desk a beep went off signaling her that someone wished to speak to her.

" Well that's strange" she thought to herself. " come in". The figure gracefully yet sternly entered. Katrina couldn't believe her eyes

" Mom ! what are you doing here I thought you were on a mission"  
Kathryn Janeway smiled " I was but now I was assigned to a new mission"

" which is.." Katrina asked

" They wanted the Admiral on this mission since we are exploring uncharted territory but also because of the size of this ship and its crew."  
Katrina was a bit disappointed because she wanted to form her own identity as a superior officer but she was very excited to see her mom "how's dad ?"  
Kathryn sat down "well I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm not the only superior officer accompanying you on this mission they wanted superiors in every post since this is a majority of the crews first mission. Your father is in charge of security, Uncle Tom is head of piloting and navigation, Aunt B'Elanna is head of engineering, Uncle Harry is head of Science, Aunt Seven is in charge of astronomics and Samantha Wildlman is head of Sickbay along with the EMH."

Katrina didn't know what to say "will I still be in charge ?"

Kathryn laughed "of course ! You will even pick your senior officers. We're here to assist and guide you but ultimately the responsibility is yours my dear" If Kathryn didn't feel the pressure already she definitely did now.

"I suppose I should get to the bridge and introduce myself...wish me luck"  
Kathryn smiled "welcome aboard Legacy or should I say welcome to your Legacy"


	2. The Lively Crew

Meanwhile, while Katrina and her mother were having a heart to heart in her ready room the crew was awaiting the entrance of their esteemed Captain.

They knew that the Captain was a female and her name is Katrina. However, they didn't know her age or her last name. She didn't want her crew treating her any differently because of her family name.

The crew was told to gather in the Bridge at 11 hours. This included the superior staff.

Commander B'Elanna Torres-Paris was standing next to her husband Commander Tom Paris .

B'Elanna whispered to her husband "does Owen know we're here" Tom looked around Bridge "well if he didn't know yet he will now"

A young male no older than 20 entered the bridge he had his father's dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His facial features along with his Klingon spirit was all his mother's.

The couple noticed their son glancing around most likely looking for the Captain but he found his parents instead.

"What the hell are you two doing here" he spat out in surprise and anger

B'Elanna was the first to answer "your aunt asked us if we could come along on this mission due to the circumstances"

Owen shook his head "well who's the captain of this vessel then ?"

Tom now joined in the family conversation "you will find out soon enough"

Owen adjusted his combadge "just please stay out of my way this is my first time piloting a starship let alone one this large. I don't want any distractions I need to make a name for myself and I also need to show the captain whoever she is that I'm ready to take on this challenge"

Tom smirked Owen reminded him so much of his younger self "your mother and I promise we will not step on your toes the Admiral wants us here to guide and assist not take over." With that Owen thanked his parents and headed over to his post.

Annika Kim was walking towards the bridge with her parents in tow

"Before you step on that bridge you better shape up your attitude" Annika just rolled her eyes

Harry Kim looked at his wife exasperatedly "We weren't planning on coming on this mission but the Admiral asked us to and you know how your Aunt can be"

The young girl turned around "you know how important this mission is for me ! There's enough pressure as it is and now I have my parents watching me like hawks"

Her mother placed her hands on her hips "what you want is irrelevant we are not on this mission as your parents but as starfleet officers"

Annika huffed and entered the Bridge going directly to her post.

Harry and Seven went over to B'Elanna and Tom.

"So I take it Annika isn't too thrilled with the arrangements too" Tom whispered to Harry

"You've got that right" said an exasperated Harry.

B'Elanna then whispered to Seven "don't feel bad Owen isn't thrilled either, I'm sure their attitudes will change when they see who the Captain is." All four officers smiled.

The Bridge was packed to the brim the eager voices could be heard all around one of the last superior officers to enter was Vice Admiral Chakotay. He stood next to an ensign who couldn't be much older than Katrina he nudged Chakotay's shoulder.

" Dude I hope the captain is hot". Chakotay glared at him "I suggest you watch your place ensign that is if you ever want to be aboard another Starfleet vessel again." The ensign wore an expression that was mixed with fear and embarrassment "yes sir, sorry sir".

On the other side of the Bridge Charlotte was looking for Katrina she thought to herself "she has to be here somewhere we walked in together...then again she was really young maybe she couldn't handle the stress."

As if on cue Harry Kim said a six word phrase that would silence the crew to the point that if a pin was to drop it would not go unheard.

" The Captain has entered the Bridge."


End file.
